A Chance to Fix Things
by itsjutme
Summary: Jesse Swanson befriended Beca Mitchell since the beginning of Freshman year at Barden. When something happens at the Semi's, Beca realizes that she may just loose Jesse forever. She's got a plan of action and a chance to fix things. Not the best summary! R&R ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so in love with this movie. I figured… why not play with fanfiction. Here's the first fic. I don't write but, I'm sure this fandom will tell me their opinion (In a nice way I hope…I have feelings). And I know I'm supposed to say that I don't own the movie or the characters in it so there. This is for the Jeca fans! I already know these types of stories were written before, just give it a look. Read and Review

Chapter 1:

Beca thinks to herself how mean she was to Jesse. When Jesse shuts the door in her face before uttering "I'm done". The sadness deepened inside hit her with the realization that she really needs to fix this or she'll loose him for good.

Spring break gives her the time to take a course of action. After a shift at the radio station, she decides to watch _The Breakfast Club. _Sitting in her dorm, eyes teary from the movie, it hits her-she's gonna win him back with this movie! It's perfect but, only if the Bellas help her out. The perfect song, _Don't You_ _Forget about Me_ is what Beca decides to serenade him with.

As luck has it, the Bellas are heading back to The Lincoln Center on a disqualifying team. Beca heads back to the auditorium where the Bellas are rehearsing due to the text from Chloe, where as she draws closer to the door she hears loud voices and screaming only to find things disarray-Jessica and Ashley crying in the bleachers, Lily doing a snow angel in what looks like vomit, Cynthia Rose is grabbing Stacie's Ass when she blows her rape whistle and lastly Fat Amy has Aubrey and Chloe in a head lock as they both are reaching for the pitch pipe.

"How could things have gotten this bad" She thought. Beca shouting out "Guys stop! What is going on"?

Beca wanted to come and apologize and return to the Bellas if Aubrey would allow. With sad eyes and anxious stomachs, the Bellas await an answer from Aubrey.

Suffices to say the least, the blonde lets Beca linger as she grabs a chair dragging it toward the door before she hears Aubrey utter "Wait".

Beca's grateful for the saved embarrassment as she offers a "Thank you".

She makes a suggestion for everyone to go around the room and say something about themselves since they don't know much about each other.

This group of girls once labeled as misfits turned out to be quite the little family. After these confessions, Aubrey realizes that Beca in fact has the ability to lead the Bellas to victory. As she rises from her chair, she asks Beca "What do we do"?

Beca stands up while looking between Aubrey's face and hand which holds the pitch pipe. Aubrey tosses the pitch pipe, however Beca's not quick enough to respond as it rolls across the floor into the vomit.

Being lead down to the pool where the riff off was held since the acoustics are great, Beca asks Aubrey to pick a song to work with. With a smile "Bruno Mars, Just the way you are".

"Ok, Chloe you good"? Chloe nodded. Beca takes her stance as she gazed at Aubrey to follow her lead. Shaking her hands to prepare herself as she sings the first note with the anticipation to what will follow.

A/N 2: So…Did I do ok or what? Should I continue? Let me know! Love you awesome nerds! Thank for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok nerds, I know the chapters are a little short since I started this little venture. I want to say thank you for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows, it really means a lot. Feel free to PM with any ideas you may have or ways that I can improve to write better for you guys. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters or the music. I do own all mistakes though. Don't forget to review! So enough of my rambling.

Being down at the empty pool, Beca took the lead with Aubrey following behind her, as each girl adds the sound that's needed for Chloe to start. Blending vocals and big smiles on the girls faces indicate that they've got this. The song soon came to an end as the Bellas do their famous hand chant. "One, two, three ahhh" all say in unison. Surprisingly a very deep note expelled from Chloe that turned heads as she slapped her hand across her mouth.

Fat Amy was the first to say "What was that?"

"I don't know, I've never made that sound before." Chloe said looking shocked.

Cynthia Rose jumped in to say "With your messed up vocal cords, you can hit the bass notes." Everyone smiled at the thought of the vocal pitches that can now be achieved. Lily stepped up, raising her hand to say something.

"Yes, Lily." Aubrey said.

Way above a whisper, "I think I have something that can help." Lily says with a smile. All the Bellas had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me bitch, you don't need to shout!" The Bellas started laughing at their friends comments. Interlocking arms with each other, they start exiting the pool to start getting themselves ready for Finals. Entering the rehearsal hall, all the girls take a seat as they start planning songs and dance routines.

Aubrey stands in front of the white board writing down some practice scales when Beca approaches her. The Bellas observe the girls interacting with each other without getting into an argument. Maybe Aubrey finally realizes Beca has what it takes to get them to win.

"Hey, Aubrey." Beca says camly.

Turning around to face the smaller girl, she gives her a soft smile. "What are your ideas Beca?" There's a pit in Beca's stomach when she tells the older woman what she intends to do. Aubrey has that stupid oath and Beca realizes she actually has feelings for Jesse. The blonde sees the look in Beca's eyes and knows exactly what's going to be said. She beats her to the punchline.

"Look Beca, I know we had it rough, it's not that I don't like you, it's just you are indeed very different from me and I shouldn't have judged you. I'm really sorry the way I treated you. So, what's with that toner for Jesse, huh?"

Beca chuckled. "I'm sorry too Aubrey. For judging you, I mean. As far as the toner for Jesse is concerned, I was pretty mean to him and I want him back."

"What do you have in mind and how do we fit in all this?" Aubrey said looking down at Beca with a small smirk. After giving Aubrey the quick low down on her situation with Jesse, the girls are ready to kick into action.

A/N: Ok, so I'm gonna leave it there for now. I know, I know, it's too short. Give it time. I will get better. Don't forget to review! Thanks nerds


End file.
